Moments in Time
by moviefreak4634
Summary: Some little Chameron vignettes from before the series and on.
1. 1 through 10

Author's Note: Okay, so, I was bored, and I read this fic called Just for this Moment by youMEANeverything14, which was really cool. See, it was a response to a challenge where you wrote something based on whatever song your shuffle gave you, and hers are good, but I didn't know the songs really. And like I said, I was bored, so I decided to do one of my own, which is below. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own House, M.D. Maybe I should work on that. I don't own any of the songs listed either.

Timeline: 1 (Season 2, Post "Hunting"), 2-4 (Season 3, Pre Tuesdays), 5 (Season 3, Post "Airborne"), 6 (Season 3, Tuesdays phase), 7-9 (Post Season 3), 10 (Season 5, "Saviors")

**

* * *

**

**1**

"Thanks for the Memories" – Fall Out Boy

That one night. Chase couldn't get it out of his mind. While, logically, he knew Cameron had been completely stoned and probably regretted it immensely, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

And really? It hadn't actually been all that bad. While, yeah, in theory, it hadn't been the best idea, he didn't hate it. He'd had Allison Cameron, the Allison Cameron, for one night, and though, it was awkward between them now, he was still thankful for having one time.

Now, if only he could get her out of his head.

**2**

"Keep Myself Awake" – Black Lamb

Chase knew he'd be okay with the way their relationship was going, if he could keep himself from daydreaming, taking it further than Cameron wanted him to. Because, if he let himself, he would go way overboard and end up scaring Cameron off, and that was something he definitely didn't want.

He had her right where he wanted her, he thought to himself, as he leaned over her, studying her while she slept. And he didn't want to make some stupid mistake now. He just needed to focus, to keep himself awake.

**3**

"Everywhere" – Michelle Branch

Chase couldn't get Cameron out of his mind, and being in this little relationship with her wasn't helping. He saw her in his mind's eye, dreaming about her nearly every night, and he saw her at work as well. But he knew that she wasn't the person he saw because every time he woke up after one of their nights together, she was gone, but he just couldn't help himself. Cameron was the only one he could see. She was everywhere.

**4**

"L.A. Song" – Christian Kane

Chase couldn't see anyone other than Cameron. There was no one else who would ever satisfy him so much, and she was his saving grace. Problem was, she didn't seem to realize this. She still saw their relationship as 'just sex,' but it wasn't. It wasn't that at all, and if Cameron didn't wake up soon, he didn't know what would happen.

**5**

"Slipping" – Dr. Horrible soundtrack

Cameron couldn't keep it anymore, this façade of not actually caring about Chase. Because she did, she really did, but the thing was that it scared her more than anything else in the world ever had. So she'd had to let him, hadn't she? She couldn't reveal her true feelings for him, could she? No, she'd had to do it, even though it broke her heart.

**6**

"You've Got a Friend in Me" – Randy Newman

Chase seemed to realize that she didn't need him to push. Cameron couldn't handle a relationship right now, even though she did actually care for Chase, and he understood. Although he'd given her the flowers, he didn't expect anything from her, not really.

And now, with Tuesdays? That was sweet, if somewhat annoying that he kept reminding her of what she couldn't have, but he didn't seem to want to push her. He was a just being a friend, well maybe a bit more, but essentially a friend.

**7**

"Valentine" – Martina McBride

"I love you," Chase said, and Cameron just stared at him. She didn't quite know why that was so surprising. Obviously, Chase loved her. She guessed she just hadn't expected him to say it or wasn't used to it or something.

"I care for you, too," she said back, somewhat lamely, but she couldn't quite express just yet what Chase meant to her, that she loved him too. She wasn't able to say it yet, but she did love him, and he loved her. He was all she needed, all she wanted, and she loved him - her Chase, her love.

**8**

"Today 4 U" – Rent soundtrack

When Cameron walked in her apartment that night, she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Chase was standing there, wine glass in hand, candles all around. He let her put her things down before leading her to the table, candles there too, dinner laid out.

"You did all this?" Cameron murmured, still somewhat in shock.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Chase shrugged, smiled mischievously. "I just wanted to. You deserved it besides tomorrow, I'll get what I want."

**9**

"Come a Little Closer" – Dierks Bentley

They were sitting on the couch, watching the news, when Chase turned to Cameron, crooked a finger at her. "Come here," he said, and she smiled at him, slightly confused, but nevertheless obeyed, curling up in his Chase's arms.

This was nice as they hadn't gotten much time together lately with work keeping them apart and all, so she was glad they'd get to spend this time together now, and maybe later, they could get even closer. Cameron knew they could use it, and it would be good for them.

**10**

"Bye Bye Bye" – N*Sync

He was done. If Cameron wasn't going to tell him what was going on, he was gone. It hurt, hurt like hell, after all the times he'd been there for him, but he'd had to do it. Besides, more than likely, she was still in love with House and just using him.

So, he was done. He'd given her a chance, more than one actually, but there had been that last chance, and she hadn't taken it, still kept him in the dark. After all these years, he wasn't going to let himself get played by Cameron anymore, so he finally told her what he'd been telling himself all day. He was done.


	2. 11 through 25

Author's Note: So, here are some more. I was bored last night and wanted to write something, but I didn't really have any good ideas. That's why I wrote these instead.

Disclaimer: I think I would remember buying House, M.D. I also don't own the songs mentioned either.

Timeline: 11-12 (Pre-series), 13-14 (Season 1), 15 (Season 2, "All In"), 16 (Season 3, Colleagues with Benefits), 17-18 (Season 3, Post "Airborne"), 19 (Season 5, Post "The Itch"), 20-21 (Season 5, "Saviors"), 22-23 (Season 5, "Both Sides Now"), 24-25 (Post Season 5)

* * *

**11**

"Mobile" – Avril Lavigne

Cameron had packed up everything she ever had and moved when she'd gotten the job at Princeton-Plainsboro. She'd needed somewhere to go after her husband's death, but she hadn't really actually done anything about it until now.

Everything was different now, and she didn't think she'd ever be the same again. She'd been so vulnerable when she'd trusted everything to be all right. That wasn't the way the world worked though, and now she was all alone. She'd never find anyone else, she decided as she walked into her new office.

"Hi," an admittedly cute blonde greeted her in an Australian accent. "You must be Allison Cameron. I'm Robert Chase."

**12**

"I've Just Seen a Face" – Across the Universe soundtrack

His new colleague walked in the door, and Robert Chase was floored. Allison Cameron was the one. He just knew it. And just like that, he was gone. He'd fallen, fallen for Allison Cameron, whom he learned to call Cameron as the time passed, and he didn't think he could ever get over it.

**13**

"Freeze Ray" – Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog soundtrack

Chase had been crushing on Allison Cameron almost since he'd met her. Sure, he respected as a doctor and all, but she was so beautiful. Why couldn't he get her to agree to a drink? One as colleagues even? He just got all flustered around her. That was all. God, he could be such an idiot sometimes.

**14**

"Concrete Angel" – Martina McBride

Chase could see something in Cameron. He had been able to sense it since the moment he met her. There was pain there, even if she tried to hide it behind a well-trained mask.

He wondered what it was but figured that was too personal, especially if the girl wouldn't even get a friendly drink with him. Whatever it was, though, he could tell it had hurt her deeply, but she was able to get over it, at least somewhat anyway.

--------------

Cameron could see something in Chase. She'd been able to sense it since the moment she met him. There was pain there, even if he tried to hide it behind a well-trained mask.

She wondered what it was but figured he would take it as an excuse to ask her out again. Whatever it was, though, she could tell it had hurt him deeply, but he was able to get over it, at least somewhat anyway.

**15**

"There's a good reason these tables are numbered, honey, you just haven't thought of it yet" – Panic! At the Disco

Cameron wasn't comfortable here. As if the party itself hadn't been bad enough, she was wearing this dress, even if House had been taken by it, which Cameron had noted with a bit of pride. No one else had exactly seemed to notice though, not even Chase.

She wasn't sure why that bothered her so much, she thought as she reapplied her makeup in the bathroom mirror. Chase was just a colleague, not even a friend, and she liked House. Well, she had liked House. She didn't anymore. So maybe Chase was just what she needed.

**16**

"Iris" – Goo Goo Dolls

Chase loved Allison Cameron. He didn't think she loved him back, but he wasn't going to end this relationship, whatever this was. She, at least, could see him, the real him, at least he hoped so.

He hoped that was why she'd chosen him, why she continued to choose him. He knew most people wouldn't understand that about her, about him, but he loved her. He loved Allison Cameron. He just wished she could see it.

**17**

"I Still Miss You" – Keith Anderson

Chase wished he could stop thinking about her, but even though Allison Cameron had broken off their relationship weeks ago, Chase still missed her. He wished he didn't care so much. It would be easier at least. He just couldn't move on. He still missed Cameron, and maybe it was because he was supposed to. Maybe it was because they belonged together.

**18**

"Shiver" – Maroon 5

Chase didn't know how to deal with this. First, he hadn't even been able to get Cameron to go out to dinner with him, and then there had been that night when she'd been high and they'd slept together, then their "colleagues with benefits" thing, and now, she'd broken up with him.

He still wanted her though, no matter what Cameron said or did. He just had to find a way to make her realize she really wanted him too. He looked at the calendar. Tomorrow was Tuesday. Maybe he could just remind her.

**19**

"I'll Cover You" – Rent soundtrack

"If you're going to stay here, I have one condition," Cameron told Chase as the lay in bed together that night.

"What?" Chase asked quietly, worried.

Cameron laughed lightly. "Don't act so worried. It'll be easy. You just have to love me."

"Oh," Chase breathed. "Well that'll be so difficult. Maybe I should just leave now." He got up to leave.

Cameron made a face at him, smacked his arm lightly. "Dork," she murmured.

"Yes, but I'm your dork," Chase added, and they both smiled.

**20**

"There Is Life Outside Your Apartment" – Avenue Q soundtrack

"Man, you gotta let her go," Chase's best friend said; though Chase could only hear it from a distance.

"I can't," he murmured. And he couldn't. Cameron was his girl, the love of his life, no matter if he thought she still liked House or not.

"Come out with us," his friend pleaded.

"Fine," Chase groused. He figured he could go out for a few hours before claiming a headache and heading back here to mope some more. He couldn't just let Cameron go, no matter what his friend said. He just couldn't. She was Cameron.

**21**

"Somebody Kill Me" – Adam Sandler

Chase needed Cameron. If she wasn't around, he didn't know what would have happened in his life, but apparently, she didn't feel the same way. Because she kept stringing him along – first with her apartment, her space, and now, she kept putting off their vacation to be with House. He couldn't deal with this. He had to find her, to see if she needed him too. But if she didn't, he didn't know what he would do.

**22**

"One Day I'll Fly Away" – Moulin Rouge soundtrack

Cameron wanted it to be over. Chase wouldn't even talk to her anymore, and she didn't quite know how to fix it. She didn't have doubts, but she didn't want to give up her old life either. She'd been dreading this moment from the start, and she knew she should've told him sooner. But she hadn't, and now, she just had to believe that it would all work out for the best, even if she couldn't fix the situation.

**23**

"Time is Ticking Out" – The Cranberries

Cameron didn't want to let go of her husband, but she didn't want to lose Chase either. She was going to wait until he decided to take her back or something silly like that, but she'd finally realized that time was not guaranteed. It was fleeting. She should've learned that with her first husband. So she went to find Chase in the surgery bay. She was ready, as ready as she'd ever be.

**24**

"Camisado" – Panic! At the Disco

This was no accident. It was a therapeutic chain of events. Well, it was a chain of events anyway. Chase and Cameron had ended up working together. They'd become colleagues, then friends, then lovers. And now? Now, they were married.

They were good for each other, House had to admit, and they'd managed to find each other even amid all the death and chaos of hospital life. He knew that this would last – his two ducklings, all grown up.

**25**

"Over the Rainbow" – The Wizard of Oz soundtrack

Chase could see it, down the road. He and Cameron would be happy. He knew they would – kids, summers in Melbourne, ridiculously in love. He dared to dream it would happen, and somewhere, sometime he knew it would actually happen. He couldn't wait.


End file.
